1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to managing information.
2. Related Art
Various networks have been developed for exchanging information between health care professionals. These systems implement legacy algorithms that do not perform information transfers on the real- or near real-time basis required by doctors in providing quality health care decisions. Also, these systems provide low-level messaging which fail to satisfy the complex, data-intensive, and time-sensitive demands desired in a modern day hospital practice and administration.